Apostle Searching
by soramegami
Summary: Rosette has finally confessed her feelings for Chrno and their greatest enemy Aion has been defeated. Just as our heroes come to feel safe however a new evil comes to light, one that threatens the very life of the planet itself. RoseChrno Sequel to WCDBR


**_A/N: Hello all you C.C. fans out there and boy has it been a while! I've forgotten how much I missed the C.C. characters until I started working on this. And as it states in my profile this is the infamous sequel to "Why Can't Dreams Be Real?" my first C.C. fanfiction. I have to note that while I am writing this so you don't have to read WCDBR to read it it would certainly help with knowing what's going on. Thoughts are symbolized by parenthesis and whenever the story is written from first person the POV is Rosette's. Flashbacks are shown with italics and other than that...please review so I can get your first impressions! Please note that since this is the first chapter it's a little shorter than the chapters will be and it's mostly filler. Thanks!!_**

**_I don't own Chrno Crusade. If I did I would not have dubbed the anime with such terrible voices. I swear I lost one of my 9 lives watching the 1st episode dubbed. NEVER WATCH IT DUBBED--JAPANESE ALL THE WAY!!_**

**_The characters Noia, Myre and Tanzu are all (C) of me so please ask my permission before you use them. Thanks._**

Apostle Searching

1. Since Before

"I'm not happy about this Rosette." Sister Kate grumbled, straightening a few papers on her desk and placing them in front of her. "You can't just run into my office and ask me something like this."

I fiddled my thumbs, wondering how I was going to explain this to her. "Sister Kate…I understand this is sudden but Chrno and I have to do this. We can't go looking for Azmaria and Joshua if we don't leave the order, correct?"

"That's correct." Sister Kate agreed, "But once you join this order you have certain obligations to uphold—"

"But Azmaria—" I began. Sister Kate raised a hand in the air to silence me.

"I'm not finished Rosette. And one of those obligations happens to be looking for the apostles. However, you would have to be a rank 3 member in order to do so and you are only rank 2. In conclusion Rosette: I'm afraid I have no choice…but to promote you." Sister Kate finished, her eyes twinkling as she smiled up at me.

I merely blinked, staring at her in incomprehension. "…Promote?"

"Your assistant Chrno can go with you of course. I can hardly ignore the fact that the two of you defeated Aion—one of the largest threats to our order. Congratulations Rosette." At this Sister Kate stood and moved to stare out the window. I remained frozen for a moment before slowly turning away from her desk and leaving her office, shutting the door quietly behind me.

(Well…that was different.) I thought, slightly amused by the rather odd turn of events. I made my way down the hallway to my room, packing my belongings in a brown duffel bag I'd bought on the way back to the order. Curious, I peeked in the mirror over my dresser and almost laughed at my appearance. Blue eyes and disheveled blonde hair met my gaze, the upper part of my uniform so dirt ridden you could barely see the blue beneath. Glancing down I noticed the rest of my ensemble was in pretty much the same state and made a face at how bad I'd let it get. (Must be from all the running around we did) I thought, giggling as I remembered my recent adventure with Chrno. (Maybe now I can finally wash up!) I thought happily, practically bouncing into my bathroom. (I mean, a little dirt's ok but this…?) I shuddered at my appearance once again as I spotted myself in the bathroom mirror. (This is too much!)

-...-

Refreshed and clean after a nice hot shower I changed into my spare uniform—a blue dress with white sleeve accents, a white collar, and the gold crosses of the Magdalene Order on either sleeve. Brown boots and gloves completed my version of the outfit—I wasn't about to mess with the head-wrap. (After all—I always lose the stupid thing anyway.) I thought grumpily. I winced as I pulled on my right boot, the leather brushing against the still fresh cut on my lower right leg. I'd taken off the bandages to wash and now that I was getting a good look at the wound I realized how terribly painful it appeared. (But it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did.) I thought, remembering who I had to thank for that fondly. (I wonder if Chrno has any more of that balm stuff. It was a real life-saver!) I stood and finished packing, surveying my arsenal. An extra change of clothes, a case full of Sacreds and Gospels—holy bullets I'd mooched off the old geezer in charge of the order's weapons—some tissues, extra bandages, and, of course, some cash. My guns were already holstered at my sides so I didn't have to pack them and the gold watch hanging from my neck also remained unpacked—I'd never take off the symbol of my contract. I fingered the watch fondly and smiled, then returned to the task at hand, nodding in approval of my adventure-packing skills. "Looks good." I thought aloud.

"What looks good?" asked a male's voice from the doorway.

"Chrno!!" I yelled, spinning on the purple-haired intruder and tossing one of my gloves at him.

He caught it gently, smiling at me with both his mouth and his soft red eyes as he asked, "Yes?"

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" Was my harsh response.

"I'm sorry--I don't do that on purpose." He laughed, coming over and handing me the glove. I returned it to its rightful place on my hand, unknowingly leaving myself open--Chrno darted in to peck me on the cheek. "I love you." He told me, smiling even wider as my face turned as red as his coat.

"T-Thank you..." I stammered, "I mean I um...I...Ohhhh do you have to do that?!?" I yelled, swiping at him.

He danced away laughing, "Why? It's fun! I'll be back--I'm going to get some food for our journey." And with a wave of his hand Chrno was out the door before I could get another word in. I immediately proceeded to smack myself on the forehead.

"Brilliant Rosette--tactful as ever!" I groaned, flopping backwards onto my bed. (You know, ever since I confessed my feelings to him I haven't _once_ told Chrno I love him. Whereas he…) I thought, growling at the mental image of his cocky grin, (Has been taking _every_ opportunity to say it! In front of the other nuns even!) Remembering the looks on their faces gave me a good laugh, albeit a short one. (Why…can't I say it again? It makes me wonder if something's wrong with me…) I sighed, staring out the door my comrade had disappeared through. (I feel like…such an idiot.)

-...-

On a street corner a few blocks away from the order stood a tall man in a black suit, his long blue hair slicked down and tied back in a loose ponytail. His amber eyes scanned the crowd of shoppers—the merchant's corner was full of them. He was looking, as always, for his brown-haired female partner…

"…Dammit Myre, where did you run off to this time?" He muttered. With a groan he pushed himself off the pole he'd been leaning on and began to walk around the cobbled street corner—one hand tucked in his pocket, fingering the item inside with a sigh.

"NOIA!!" A voice shouted from behind him. He could only assume it was this person who proceeded to thump him on the back. He released a cough, turning to see who'd shouted his name and then assaulted him.

"Tanzu." Noia greeted calmly, the surprise on his face masked from the five-year-old red-head who'd run up and slapped him. "What are you doing over here? Your mother will be worried."

"Nu-uh! Mommy said I could come see you any time!" The girl protested, pouting her lip and bringing tears to her crystal blue eyes.

"Tanzu!" A woman's voice scolded. The girl winced and the two turned to see the owner of the voice stomping up to them. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair wearing simple brown pants and an olive green t-shirt marched over, picking up Tanzu by the back of her frilly pink dress. "What have I told you about harassing Noia?!?"

"I'm sorry!" Tanzu whimpered, looking up into the woman's blue eyes pleadingly. "I just wanted to play…"

"Yeah well, harassing Noia's my job—now scoot!" The woman told Tanzu, returning the girl to the sidewalk so she could scamper off.

" 'Harassing Noia's my job'?" Noia repeated, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" The woman asked, stretching her arms back and resting them behind her head. "So what're we up to this time?"

"I don't know—I was hoping you could tell me."

"Something big."

"You're not going to tell me any more than that, are you?"

"Nope." She replied with a cocky grin.

"I should've known." Noia sighed. "Alright then, lead me to my death. And Myre?"

"Yes?"

"Next time…be a little nicer to your sister."

-...-

Miles away from the Magdalene Order and the market street corner a large white mansion sat on the top of a snow covered hill in the middle of a mountain village. Inside this mansion was a girl about 12 who sat in a red plush chair, staring out the enormous bay windows at the new fallen snow. She was wrapped in a large purple afghan, bits of her pale green dress showing through in places. A mug of hot chocolate sat in her lap, reflecting her sad red eyes and snowy white hair in its surface. She sighed, drawing the attention of the two older figures in the room—a woman and an elderly gentleman; both of which sat on a nearby red plush couch.

"She's been like that ever since I told her where we are." The elderly gentleman informed the woman sadly.

She too sat with a purple blanket draped over her shoulders, her lavender dress somewhat more modest than her usual attire due to the chilled air. Her long red hair was loose and would've flowed to her knees had she not tucked it across the couch. Her crimson eyes shone in sadness as she nodded, accepting the older man's statement. "How is the boy?" She asked quietly.

"…Deathly pale…and I can't seem to get him to stop coughing." The man whispered. "Satella…with his sickness and this ghastly weather the boy will…"

Satella nodded to show she understood. "What can we do?"

"…Not much I'm afraid." The elderly gentleman admitted grimly. "All the shops are out of medicine and the blizzard still surrounds the village—there's no way out."

Satella was quiet for a moment, clearly soaking in this information. "Well then—we have to do something." She announced, standing up. "I can't just let Rosette's brother die—she'll kill me!" Satella joked, forcing a smile. "I'm going to need lots of blankets and soup. If you would be so kind as to get the blankets…?"

"Right." The man agreed, standing up and rushing off into the mansion.

"Azmaria?" Satella called to the girl by the window, "Will you come help me make the soup?"

The snowy-haired girl stood, silently following Satella into the kitchen after they laid their blankets on the couch.

Azmaria gathered each ingredient as Satella called for it, the sadness in her eyes slowly lifting as they worked. Satella prepped the stove, boiling the water and slowly adding each ingredient as Azmaria brought it to her.

"…I figured having something to do would cheer you up a bit." Satella told the girl as she added the last ingredient and stirred it in.

"Thank you…yes…but…" Azmaria trailed off, her eyes wandering toward the staircase that led to Joshua's bedroom.

"…You're worried about him."

Azmaria nodded, her eyes brimming with fearful tears.

"Then go check on him. I've got everything here."

"But…"

"Go on." Satella urged. Azmaria bowed to the older woman gratefully, running off toward the staircase. Satella smiled after her for a moment before returning to stirring the soup.

Azmaria rushed up the stairs as best as she could, holding up her dress in order to run faster. She panted slightly at reaching the top, glancing down and gulping at how far away the first floor seemed. "I didn't realize these stairs were so tall…" She muttered. Turning down the hallway she released her dress, walking up to the wooden door at the end. Beyond it could be heard the faint sounds of coughing and Azmaria hesitated, her hand on the door handle. Remembering what Satella had told her strengthened Azmaria's resolve and she pulled the door open, entering the dimly lit room in which Joshua lay. He suppressed his coughing for a moment to smile weakly at her before the coughs overpowered him again. Unsure of what to do Azmaria hesitantly moved to sit on the chair by his bed, her hands in her lap as she wondered what to say.

"…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Joshua attempted to protest, but the coughs ripping through his chest prevented him from doing so. Azmaria merely shook her head at him, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"No, I know this is my fault. Nothing good ever comes from being with me." Azmaria whispered, her body shaking at the memories of her past. "I just…cause so much suffering for everyone…I'm sorry…"

Joshua's coughs stilled for a moment, allowing him to gasp in air before muttering, "This isn't _your_ fault…I've always had this sickness because I'm—" another wave of coughs hit him and between them he somehow managed to choke out, "…an apostle." Azmaria's eyes widened at this, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. (He's just like me.) She realized. (…Even if I've used up all my power…maybe it'll still be a source of comfort.) And with this thought Azmaria began to sing.

"Star of Bethlehem, Star on high

Miracle of love of midnight sign

Let your luminous light from heaven

Enter our hearts

Star of happiness, Star of wonder

You see everything from afar

Oh light oh holy light

Oh light divine…"

Joshua's coughing slowly quieted, his breathing slowing to a more normal pace and his pale blue eyes shimmered in wonder as he whispered, "You too?"

_-Three Days Earlier-_

_Azmaria and Joshua were skipping happily down the hall of an unknown building, their arms linked with an unwillingly-to-but-skipping-anyway Satella. On reaching the end of the hallway their 'Wizard of Oz' procession stopped and Satella quickly drew away from the two, cautiously opening the door. Outside was a frozen winter land, the entire ground covered in snow. _

_"Wow it's so pretty!" Azmaria exclaimed, running out into the falling snowflakes and giggling as one landed on her nose._

_"Yeah…but where are we?" Joshua asked, stepping outside as well._

_Satella shook her head as she exited the building, glancing around at the barren landscape. "Wherever it is there's sure a lot of snow."_

_"You mean…you don't know either?" Azmaria asked, her hopes sinking at the sad look Satella gave her._

_"…I…"_

_"Hey look a plane!" Joshua exclaimed, pointing up at the sky._

_"Hey you're right!" Azmaria exclaimed, spotting the jet and running towards it waving her arms in the air. "Heeeeyy!! Down here!!"_

_"Az!!" Satella yelled, stopping the girl mid-motion. "Don't…"_

_"Satella…?" Azmaria turned a questioning gaze on the woman as the plane flew away._

_"Something's not right…I…think I know where we are." She told them, turning to face the building. It was in doing this that she noticed the village beyond it—houses sprawled all around a hill on top of which sat a large white mansion. "I thought so… follow me." And with this the red-haired woman set off for the center of the village and the mansion beyond. Exchanging worried glances Joshua and Azmaria hurried after her. They passed empty streets and silent houses, the entire atmosphere lit with tension as Satella marched towards the hill beyond them. As they moved toward it an elderly gentlemen was seen to be moving down towards them and he froze when he spotted Satella. Satella slowed to a standstill, her eyes saddening in her recognition._

_"Steiner."_

_"Satella…" The man began hesitantly, stopping when Satella shook her head._

_"Looks like…I didn't find the way out after all."_

_"…Your friends?" He asked, glancing from Azmaria to Joshua and then back to Satella, who nodded._

_"Yeah…"_

_"Satella…? What's going on?" Azmaria asked quietly, "Where are we?"_

_"Rasuta Village." The man answered her, "…or as most now call it 'The Cursed village of Rasuta'."_

_"Cursed…?" Joshua questioned._

_"There's an impassable blizzard surrounding this village…the planes can fly over it if they're already in the air but once they land they can't leave. That's why I told you not to call that plane down Az—I didn't want it to get trapped here." Satella explained, her eyes widening when she turned to look at Azmaria. "Az?? What's wrong?"_

_"…Rasuta…" Azmaria merely whispered, her head lowering so that her bangs fell over her face._

_"Azmaria—" Joshua began but as he did he slipped to the ground, his eyes rolling up in his head before they closed._

_"Joshua?!?" Satella exclaimed, racing to the boy's side. "Joshua!! Quick, Steiner , help me carry him inside!" _

_Steiner nodded and helped to pick up the unconscious boy and carry him off. When she was sure Steiner had him Satella rushed back for Azmaria. "Az come on, snap out of it!" She ordered the girl, proceeding to drag her off toward the mansion. _

_(Rasuta…that's where…)_

_"Az, what's wrong?" Satella asked as she pulled Azmaria toward the top of the hill._

_"Rasuta…is where…"_

_Satella shot Azmaria a questioning glance but the girl remained silent, refusing to finish her sentence. _

_(…where my chorus was.)_


End file.
